the_golden_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Deku Pop
Description Keep in mind that Deku is primarily in the Red-Orange-Yellow colour palette because that's basically his style. But not associated with The Red Queen. Deku has one red eye and one orange eye, as well as hair that's put up at the top and the colour of ground ginger. He wears red robes as well as a lot of gold jewellery such as rings and bracelets. Deku is similar to The Red Queen in quite a few ways, and became infamous enough that a rumour spread that he was her son. This brought him a very bad reputation among those who believed the rumour. Though the terror he spread was not far and wide, the damage he caused to where he did strike is enough to force people to act as such. - Backstory Deku is one of the few so dedicated to learning magical properties and specific types of magic that he is what's known as one of the Deprived. He's been working for around 7 years as a Deprived to learn even the slightest bit of information, though his mind and body have taken their toll and he hasn't made much progress, yet still he continues. To be one of the Deprived means that you dedicate your mind and body to the art, depriving yourself of many basic needs for a long period of time and inflicting self-torture willingly. More often than not this causes irreversible damage to your mind, body and/or soul. Even though this method is relatively effective and will work for almost everything, nobody ever comes out the same as when they began. The art Deku is interested in is the forbidden magics of fire and shadow, two powerful elements that have been outlawed by most places except for domestic use (such as lighting a candle or stove). As if it wasn't already illegal it's almost impossible for anyone to learn how to use it, even for a deprived. - Relations Friends * - Family * ￼- Romantic Interests * ￼- Acquaintances * ￼- Enemies * - - Fighting Style Abilities Magic - Despite being unable to cast the types of magic he wants to, Deku can still perform intermediate levels of sorcery. Nothing too special though. Spellsword and Shield - Deku fights with a sword in his right hand and a shield in his left. His sword is coated with small blue crystals pointing out of it so it's able to be used as a spellcasting catalyst. - Strengths Magic Sword - This does however leave it incredibly difficult to slash and slice through things so it's more of a bludgeoning weapon than a sword. This is useful because if the opponent isn't perceptive enough then they will mistake it for a normal sword and not expect magic nor smashing. Durable - After 7+ years of being Deprived, Deku's body has gotten used to harsh punishments and can endure through them. - Weaknesses Frail Being - Deku's self inflicted abuse caused his body to be much weaker than it should be, and much easier to cut, scar and bruise. Easy Fatigue - Deku's lack of proper nutrition and, in many cases, actual ''food, ''he gets tired very easily. - Consciousness Deku's consciousness leans more to the heavy and slow side of protection, however it is not as strong nor as slow as it would usually be.